Boarding School from Darkness, Im the Princess
by VampireLycanAngel
Summary: A half breed , vampire/werewolf, girl with her mother dead and her father not caring is taken by her two older brothers into an all guy boarding school. In the boarding school she learns her mothers past, which is now her future.


It wasn't how it started but what we became.  
Sometimes we wonder what happened on that day.  
The waves were broken down, the people who gave way.  
Two men were fighting;a full moon, bloody fangs.  
The breeds were matched then torn away.  
Leaving Faith to cary a burden when born.  
To Live through a curse no immortal should.  
But fate is new,no immortal unyounge,to be thrust into this pithole.  
Of vampires and werewolfs to be undone.

"Get down here I don't care what you think your going whether u like it or not!" yelled my older brother.

"I refuse to go anywhere half way close to a school of idiotic guys wanting only one thing. Especially boys that are werewolfs and vampires!" I screamed though I've never been so pissed of at something so small compared to the rest of my life.

"Do you want us to drag you there because don't worry we will!" My younger brother growled furiously at me from the threshold of my door. "You know we won't let you stay here by yourself its way more dangerous,"just as the words left his mouth my older brother took in a monster breath and broke my dead bolted door, throwing me over his shoulder and jumping out the window.

"No!" I screamed one last time being drug away from the house my mother was raised and died in. My silent tear fell from my face as no one looked back at the family's sacred house,except me. Missing forever the place that was comforting I struggled in my steel brothers hands.

"Welcome boys to the beginning of another year at Hakeber Academy," my dad's dearest friend droned on. My brothers left my side to sit with their friends while I stood there feeling stupid and like a loser until Benit Lancand gaze finally fell on me. "The new year will be," he paused changing the subject," excuse my manors boys but there is some major news." His hand directed towards the wooden door with golden trim, " I am pleased to present my best friends baby girl who will be spending sometime with us. Please treat Faith with respect and we will do nothing to harm or offender her. Offenders will be suspended immediately. I am trusting you gentleman to respect this and I'm sure her brothers," he gestured to the section with my brothers in it as they rose up. "Will have something to say about that."

They both cracked their knuckles as I shuddered at the thought of being under those massive steel claws. If anything this was going to be the same as it was back at the house. No boyfriends, no friends without brothers approvals and worse of all everyone will be scared to be my friend thanks to my two idiots. Sometimes life doesn't exactly turn out how you think it will guess that's all the fun of it.

The more the head vampire droned on the less the students listened I could see it that most of there attention had turned to me. What were they excepting me to do a trick, oh I'll do a trick alright. The head vampire turned his back to me and I flipped off the entire school. My brothers smirked as most their guys jaws flung open in surprise. Ya boys this ain't a little miss. barbie this is like barbie on killer mode. They will soon see my why my brothers hide me, not to protect me, but I guess being the daughter of the devils werewolf isn't so bad; my name is around every one who can remember what happened so many years ago, Hellz Assassin.

You see there is more then one reason they call me what they call me. For one my name is Hannah Atten, but most importantly I was not born a werewolf like my brothers since I am a mix. My parents where both werewolfs but somehow I'm different, as my father says I'm unique. Unique into getting my own way I get what I want when I want but that's what started the Hellz Assassin name I guess.  
As the boys started to rise in there stands I snapped back to reality following a young black haired boy my age as he motioned me to follow. I figured it was alright since Mr. Lancand nodded his head to me when looked at. So there I was following a stupid vampire down a stupid hallway of a stupid school that I didn't even want to be at.

'Judging people before you know them what an idiot you are.' a cool voice sunk into my thoughts as a cold chill ran up and down my spine.

'Whats it to you? Now get out of my brain moron.' I yelled at my mind which made him shudder.  
'Hey just trying to be friendly no need to be a freak about it.' he let off my mind letting me sit there with my words. Yes I could have just said them out loud but that would have let him win even more. I just growled under my breath frustrated.

The hallways where covered in black with gold and red symbols. When we came upon my family's, a werewolf under a blood moon along with bloody grass wheat field, I figured it must be all the families who students would ever be aloud to come. Very unlikely would they except a boy whose family had no background at the school. As we walked farther down the walls became more gold as the black and red faded. The doors we passed covered with posters and other pictures. My eyes drifted to a huge painting at the end of the hall though it covered a double door splitting in the middle so that you could open the doors. There was an angelic looking woman werewolf covered in a red velvet cloak. The white of her coat made my eyes stutter, it was my mother. The beauty was unmistakable from me to her there would be no doubt all the guys would notice.

The stupid vampire opened the door as I walked in to a gold covered walls with a black bedding. The black dressers and black plasma TV took hold of my view though. They shinned, oh how I love shinny things. If my life was shinny maybe I would like it better but its no so forget it. The stupid vampire walked over to the bed and sat down patting the seat next to him.

'I really wish you would stop calling me the stupid vampire.' the voice came back to my head as I sat next to the stupid vampire. 'Ok now I just think your doing it on purpose.'

'Aww how cute the stupid vampire figured it out.' I made a cutsey wootsey voice in my head.  
"Would you just stop it! Its already annoying enough to have all the werewolfs on your back about being your guide around school!" he snapped out of my mind as he shouted. "Now my name is not stupid vampire as you may think it is it is, Benjamin. If you have not noticed I am one of the best in this school a 3rd year which your a 2nd so don't worry you won't see me around anymore then having to be shown where stuff is."

"Good who would want a stupid vampire in their class anyways?" I commented coldly as my feet banged up against the bed.

"Please stop that or I will be forced to kill you," he hissed as I just gave him an 'oh ya right let me see you try look.'

"Loser," I muttered under my breath as a pillow missed my dodging head by a millisecond.  
"Learn some respect girl," he hissed, his fangs curling down upon his bottom lip, "your brothers might have a lot of respect and authority but there are people in this school that will kill you if they ever get the chance." His eyes look sympathetic but of course I had to ruin it as I squealed and hid under a pillow.  
"I'm so scared, oh please wise Benjamin teach me in the ways of a stupid vampire," by now I was in a hysterical fit. He slapped me, he just flat out slapped me. That stupid vampire just slapped me!

"Yes the stupid vampire slapped you since you were being a little spoiled brat," he gritted his teeth making him scary compared to his regular complexion. " Would you just stop for five seconds and notice that you are not the only one affected by what ever got you sent here. You don't understand what its going to bring to this school with you here. Just stop it your not the only one who is lost something dear to you," by now Benjamin was at the door about in tears. He didn't slam the door when he left but walked quickly away. I got up to walk after him an apologize but by the time I was at the door he was completely gone.

"Stupid vampire," I mumbled but this time it didn't have its ring to it, it felt dead but I thought I meant it. Sometimes I really don't get myself at all. As I walked back to my bed my brothers appeared at the door frame.

"Can we come in?" Rusty the eldest asked kindly still hoping I wasn't mad.

"Sure do what you want there is nothing I can do about it, we proved that this morning." I mumbled my heart wanting to give in saying it was ok, but my brain noticed it would be better if I didn't give in so quickly.

"Faith you don't understand we have to its for your own good," their faces showed that they were fighting between there brain and heart. I sat crossed legged on my bed as my brothers came and sat against my black headboard. "Come on Faith we really had to take you away. Would you rather be with dad in the underworld?"asked Brandon looking at my back. I didn't mind I just didn't want them to see my bright red face. I had known I had no place to go but here it was just that I missed my mother. I whipped my face on my sleeve careful not to let my brothers see.

"Fine whatever just leave me alone," by now I had a small stream of tears carving a stream down my face and neck. They got up leaving ever so quickly as they came in. I buried my head in my soft red pillows letting my tear fill the soft pillow's material.

Knock,knock. Someone pounded away on my door all I did was growl.

"Go away!" I screamed at whoever was there. Bam, the door snapped down. "Why does everyone brake down my doors!" I growled louder as my red eyes peaked out of the pillow to the door. I let out a sigh as I saw Benjamin standing at the door in his tight black pants and an Avenged Sevenfold shirt.

"Whats wrong with you?" he snorted coming over to the side of the bed and picking me up and turning me over so that he could see me. His red eyes bore into my now baby blue ones making me squirm under his gaze.

"Nothing a stupid vampire needs to know," I whipped my face with my black undershirt. He sat down next to me handing me a piece of cloth that I quickly blew my nose and handed it back. He looked at me disgustingly I just growled at him again.

"Hey calm it but-head I was just wondering if you would like your tour now, your brothers got everyone lined up so you can meet the whole school," by now he was practically dragging me away from my bed.  
"What if I refuse?" I asked trying to find a place to grab on to my bed.

"You insult the whole school. So are you going to come or am I dragging you?" by now he was practically screaming at me.

"Fine I will go under one condition," I made my pout face.

"What is that your royal highness?" he asked sarcastically.

"You have to do a trick," I laughed and poked him with my finger.

" Oh I'll do a trick alright!" he grabbed me ruffly and threw me over his shoulder. I bit him hand in the shoulder but he showed no sign of pain even as I hit his shoulder bone. When we got to the door he put me down and started to walk out when he noticed I wasn't following. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow as he walked back in and went to my dresser, he pulled something out. "Do you want the whole world to know what kind of underwear you where?" he raised an eyebrow back.

"Do it who cares?" I walked over to him took my boxers back in my drawer before he said another word. "I do what I want, period," I walked out the door and guess what my surprise was. Oh how I wish I could have took that one step back in time just that one. My brothers lifted me up on there shoulders one each and started down the hall of guys. I covered my face as it turned into a coca cola can red.

"Come on Faith its all just fun and games," Brandon commented bouncing me on his shoulder. I grumbled and almost fell off backwards but Rusty's hand caught me.

"Yea loosen up sis." There I sat on top of my brothers shoulders going down the stupid hallway again in the stupid school because the stupid vampire made me be stupid.

'Yup just keep that in mind because this stupid vampire can make your life hell in school. Just think of the connections I have with the vampires.' the normal annoying voice stumbled into my mind. I looked around making sure that the stupid vampire wasn't there but all I saw was werewolfs. The only reason I could figure out they were werewolfs was their faces each one has a unique scare on their faces big or small its always there.

'Stupid vampires don't scare me.' The comment was to quickly transferred to his mind that I was surprised when he sent me back a mental picture of a girl covered in broken glass and blood. I fell backwards expecting to feel cold ground but some claws against my skin. I looked up slowly expecting one of my brother to have caught me but instead it was a lycan about my older bro's age. My eye brow raised but he just smiled back at me like we had known each other for years. He spinned me up out of his arms and to my feet.

"Names Denis my lady," he kissed my hand and I gave a 'you got to be kidding me look.' His brown hair was cut in a tall, sturdy Mohawk but what caught me off guard the most was his red eyes. They weren't blood red but had a rose color to them.

"Ya, ya, lay off Romeo," my bigger brother grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me towards him and Brandon. His teeth were shown each one sharp.

Denis threw up his hands and sighed, "shes beautiful I'll tell you that though bro." He gave me a side glance but I just laughed at my little bro who was so close to hurting him he was shaking. I hugged him but his shaking didn't decrease much. Slowly we made our way to walking down the halls again after our interruption of Denis. I cleared my mind and tried to remember the names of each werewolf or lycan that was introduced to me but it was just to much.

"Why is there so many damn people in this school," I grabbed my head and shook it hard trying to shove names into my brain.

"This is only the werewolfs and lycans you forgot about the vampires,but don't worry Benjamin will let you meet them tomorrow. We figured this would already be a lot for you to hand so we decided you could have a few hours to completely allow everything to sink in." By now we rounded a corner and I about jumped up and screamed cause that was the end of the lycans and werewolfs.

"There see that's it," my younger brother grinned at me and as we turned around and went through the now noisily crowded halls back to my bedroom. We walked in and I threw off my chucks at a wall laughing as they made a small dent.

"I still can't believe you guys made me come here in the first place though," I grimaced as I rubbed my temples. "There really are to many guys in this school I don't know how you guys could point them out," I laughed as they made a grimaced to the reality of having their sister in a school of guys.  
"It's a werewolf thing but I doubt we could name more then five vampires between us," my older brother pointed out happily. I laughed as my Brandon came over and blew on my tummy.

"Idiot I'm not five no more," I tried to hold his head back with my small hands.

"So it still makes you laugh," Rusty stated as he came over to help Brandon by holding my little hands back with his metal clawed fingers. I laughed hysterically till I lost all my breath and was about to go unconscious before they let me go. I smiled and hit them both with a pillow which gained me a grin from each.

"See being here won't be that bad. No school tomorrow so we will go shopping tomorrow," his grin faded and turned to a frown as I clapped my hands together an excitement. I laughed as Brandon cringed at the thought of having to go shopping with me again, after being there so long the last time. It's so funny how long I could look for a shirt before I got bored or finally gave up and asks for help.

" I love you big bros," I hugged them each and jumped up and down on the bed before they made me lay down.

"We love you to little sis. Even though you annoy us to death," Rust smiled as he tucked me in making sure I was tucked in tight.

"I love you more," I mumbled to myself as they walked out of the door. 'Night stupid vampire.'

'Good night beautiful.' I laughed as he made the comment promising to get him back tomorrow. Though that night I dreamed of him.

"Ahh!" I screamed as I got woken up by being licked. "Who ever you are I am going to kill you," I slowly opened my eyes to see Rusty over me smiling like he had just stole a cookie and had been told not to. I jumped on him sending him backwards to the end of the bed as I tightened my grip on his neck.

"Ahh I'm so scared my little sister is going to kill me," he made a fake horrified voice and acted as if he had just fainted. I took my knifes out of my sides and put it to his throat. "Ok sis enough is enough," he threw me off of him with a small push of his legs and took my knifes away putting them in my night stand.

"Come on, come on, come on," Brandon whined now at the door," I want some food." He made a pouty face as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Sleep?" I asked grumbling throwing my face down into my pillow and curling up into a ball. Of course that was shortly interrupted by me getting thrown over my brother's shoulder. "Do you mind?" I asked hitting him in the back of the head with the flat of my hand.

"Oh you know I could just leave u here to sleep and you end up getting lost. Would you like that better?" he asked walking out of the door and joining his friends in the halls.

"Yes, please I would!" I screamed at him pleading as his friends looked at me. "What?" I asked looking at each one of their faces.

"Your sister is a brat," one of the bigger guys commented.

"Did you just call me that?" I asked jumping out of my brothers arms and to his throat. I kept a good lock on it even though we went crashing to the ground.  
"Feisty, I like that," he smiled as I was pulled off by my bigger bro and thrown back over his shoulders.

"Cool your jets, Jet," Rusty commented continuing down the hall as if nothing has just happened.

"Ya jet, cool your jets," I laughed sticking my tongue out at him as he just glared back not being able to do anything with my brothers there. "Hey big bros you going to tell me who everyone is? " I asked interested in the faces.

"We told you them yesterday little sis," Brandon gave me a pleading look just to shut up.

"Ok if your not going to tell me I'll just ask them I'm sure they wouldn't refuse to give their names to little me," I gave them a sad lil look on my face.

"Fine if they don't mind waisting their time telling you, I don't care ether," commented Rusty shrugging me up farther onto his shoulder. I climbed over him and sat so I sitting on his shoulders he just looked up at me and rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"Ok will you boys please state your name,age, and favorite color," I asked giving my biggest puppy eyes.

"Why color?" one of the shorter ones asked.

"Why does there always have to be a smart ass in the group?" I gave him my eye rolling stare as I turned my attention to a white haired boy with his hair over his eye.

He lifted his head softly and smiled softly before speaking slowly though just parted lips, " Jonathan or Jon, 17, I like the color white."

I smiled at him, his voice was beautiful must be a lycan, "Thank you Jon."

Another boy stepped up slightly shorter then Jon, but looked a lot stronger. "I remember you," I nodded to his scare that was showing on his face.

"Yea that's how most people remember, thanks for remembering me from yesterday though there was a lot of people to take in at once. Well I'm Joshua, 16, I love the color red reminds me of blood," as he finished up he licked his lips showing some sharp canines.

"Thank you," I laughed as he winked at me. The other two I remembered from yesterday, there was Denis and Zack who my brothers told me they were twins though Denis had bright red hair and Zack had brown. I laughed when the told me they were both 18. Though out of all the people the one that surprised me most was that Jet was only 15 but bigger then even my older brother.

With all the talking I didn't pay attention to the halls we were going down, not that I could I was looking backwards. Finally I saw a gigantic hall entrance covered with golden trim and a symbol I didn't recognize, but was beautiful all the same.

"Wow," my voice was barely a whisper as my brother dropped me off his back walking out into the crowd as I just stood there still in awe. The walls were murals of an icy blue sky with a few clouds in it but the beautiful iced trees standing out the most accenting the blue crystallized lights. The room was huge filled with small and big tables all in rows or shapes. As I walked farther into the center of the room I noticed people staring at me. My brothers now gone from my side I noticed how everyone seem to look at my mark. Now being who I was my mark wasn't the same as the guys or even a girl, its intricate design laced my face in blue streaks. Damn it reminder to myself to put on cover over them next time.

I walked down to the table where my brothers were sitting on the left side of the eating grounds. Their table was full of the same guys I had seen today.

'Look to your left beautiful,' his voice filled my head just as quickly as it left. Doing what he said I noticed how the placement was separated vampires on one side, Benjamin with his group winking at me as I rolled my eyes at him, and werewolfs/lycans on the other.

"Hey bro?" I commented as I sat down on the seat next to him.

"Hmmm," the oldest answered me with a mouth full of bacon.

"Am I the only, uuhhh," I stumbled over the word, " half breed?"

The guys at the table looked at me in a 'Damn got to kill her some day' look which I took for there isn't.

"Oh," my voice dropped off. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. I shook my head half way and got up slowly and walked out of the hall. As I looked back one last time to see my brothers laughing with their friends same old same old I couldn't help but feel where I belonged. Weird thing was I wasn't I was completely opposite where I should be but for some reason these immortals made me feel at peace.

As I closed the heavy doors behind me I felt a ice cold hand slip into mine. Looking up I wasn't surprised to see who it was.


End file.
